Painting with Gunpowder
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: She was fresh out of the academy, and yet she was made Commander of Area S09. A base infamous for the chaos that takes place within its walls on a regular basis. Hopefully she can get things under control.
1. I am not a T-Doll!

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area S09: Griffin/Kryuger Command Base_

A girl with short white hair and an eye-patch stepped off of the transport with a smile. As the transport pulled away from the building, she straightened her tie and began walking towards the door. When she swiped her ID in door's control panel, she suddenly felt giddy when it happily beeped.

As the door slid open, the girl made sure that her uniform wasn't creased. When that was done she then stepped into the building.

"Alright, now let's make a good first impression."

Putting a bigger smile on her face she walked through the administrative area. Quietly marveling at the sheer size of the room, she made her way to the desk that sat at the back of the room. The girl who was sitting at the desk was busy typing on a holographic console, thus she didn't notice her standing there.

The girl at the desk had short blonde hair that was put up into a small ponytail at the base of her head. She was also wearing a white dress shirt, vest, and shorts. She smiled as she realized that the girl was quite adorable, and then slowly the smile turned mischievous.

However, she restrained herself, not wanting to make a bad first impression.

Clearing her throat to gain the girl's attention she smiled when the girl jumped. The girl spun around and gave her a surprised look. She then gave the surprised girl a small wave as she calmed down.

"W-what do you need?"

"I'm reporting in for my new post."

Now having calmed down the blonde girl straightened her clothes and scooted back to her desk. She then cleared her throat as she put on a smile.

"All new Technical Dolls are supposed to report to the Weapon's Hangar to report in."

The girl gave her a look, and then chuckled, causing the girl at the desk to give her another look.

"Is there something that you don't understand?"

"I'm sorry, you seem to be confused. I'm not a T-Doll, I'm the new Commander that was moved to this base."

The girl at the desk raised an eyebrow, giving her a once over. She understood that how she dressed could be seen as bizarre as some of the T-Dolls that she had seen in manuals. Yet as the girl at the desk continued to examine her, she reached into her pocket and produced her ID card.

She then handed it to the girl at the desk. When the girl took it, she gave her a salute.

"I am First Lieutenant Alise Mica, reporting for duty!"

The girl's expression then quickly shifted as she looked at the ID. She then instantly hopped up and saluted Alise.

"I apologize Commander! We didn't expect you until next week."

"Yeah, I decided to come early and get settled in. Also, you can relax, I'm not a very strict rule keeper."

The girl nodded, sighing in relief, as she lowered her arm. She then handed Alise her card back as she moved around the desk, picking up some of the files and tucking them under her arm as she did so. The girl then gave Alise a small smile as she motioned towards a side door.

"Well, right this way Commander and we'll get you started."

"Thank you...um...Miss?"

"Oh, right! I am M1895, or Nagant-Revolver if you prefer."

Alise stopped and frowned, giving the girl a look.

"Is something wrong Commander?"

"Do you not have a name?"

"No," M1895 shook her head; "a T-Dolls' only designation is the weapon they are made to use."

"Well that's no good you need to have a name."

As Alise put her hand to her chin in thought, M1895 started waving her hands rapidly.

"Oh no! Commander you don't need-"

"Shino!"

M1895 paused, giving her a wide eyed look, but her expression soon changed to a smile. Alise nodded as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well, Shino, how about we go and get registration done."

The newly named Shino blushed and nodded, spinning around she quickly began marching towards the door that lead to their destination.

"Right this way Commander!"

* * *

_Command Center_

"Oh come on Ms. Helian the new Commander won't be here until next week! Why do I need to be working this hard?!"

A girl with long orange hair groaned as she dusted off some tools from the console she was sitting at. They fell into the box with a clatter as they landed on the rest of the items. The girl wore a brown aviator jacket with a loosely buttoned shirt and skirt. Ribbons and mismatched stockings also decorated the girl.

It would be an easy assumption that the girl got ready in a hurry.

Behind the girl was a woman with long silver hair and a monocle. Unlike the girl at the desk, the woman wore a red Griffin/Kryuger uniform that seemed almost pristine. She glared at the back of the girl's head as she tossed a manual into the box.

"You are doing, Kalina, this because you have been behind in your Combat Reports."

Kalina fumed as she spun her chair away from the computer. She gave the woman a look, the woman however, didn't seemed bothered by it.

"How many times to I have to tell you? If there is no combat, then you don't get your Reports."

The woman opened her mouth to respond, however she was interrupted by the door hissing open. Both turned to see two girls walk into the room. The woman frowned when she realized she didn't recognize one of them.

She opted to remain silent, but Kalina jumped up from her chair.

"Hey M1895, who's your new friend? She's not a T-Doll I recognize."

The girl opened her mouth, however she was silenced as Shino smiled holding out a hand towards the girl beside her.

"This is First Lieutenant Alise Mica. She is the Commander that was assigned to the base."

Kalina and the woman's eyes widened, and as Alise waved Kalina jumped forward. She took Alise's hand and began shaking it vigorously, the act shaking her entire body.

"Oh! Welcome to the S09, Commander! I'm the Logistics Officer, call me Kalina."

Freeing her hand from Kalina's grip, she smiled as she turned towards the woman. She gave Alise a little bow before speaking.

"I am Helianthus. But, please call me Helian. However, I didn't expect to see someone so young to be assigned to this base."

Alise chuckled as she scratched the back of her head, giving the woman a smile.

"Well you know, almost didn't think I'd be accepted."

"Yeah, Griffin/Kryuger selection tests are _very _notorious for how difficult they are. But seeing as you passed, I'm sure that means you are qua-"

Helian quickly silenced the girl with a hand on her head. Kalina turned to her with a look, but she only responded by shaking her head. With Kalina silenced she turned to Alise with a small smile.

"Alright, how about Kalina shows you around the facility. I have some things to finish up before we can go forward with your first assignment."

Alise looked between the two for a few moments before she nodded. She then turned to Shino while holding out her hand. Shino smiled and took her hand, shaking it lightly.

"I'll come see you when I get done, Shino."

"Alright, I'll take a late break so we can have some fun."

Nodding she then returned her attention to Kalina, motioning to the door. Pulling herself out of Helian's grasp she walked past Alise, only turning as the door hissed open.

"So, what do you want to see first?"

"How about where the T-Dolls are made?"

"Alright," Kalina smiled; "its in the building next to this one."

Waving to Helian and Shino, Alise then hurried after the orange haired girl. When the door closed the white haired woman turned to Shino.

"So, she gave you a name?"

"Yep," Shino chirped; "almost immediately after meeting me."

"Hm, she's just like Kryuger."

Shino turned towards Helian to ask what she had said, but the woman was already sitting at a console. Bowing slightly the girl walked out of the room, the only sound was Helian's rapid typing.

* * *

_Commander's Quarters (Several Hours Later)_

Alise yawned, loosening her tie as she stumbled into her room.

"Hehe, that Kalina sure knows how to give a tour. And that T-Doll running the Factory really knows how to greet someone."

As she blushed at the memory, she began looking around the room. She then gave a quiet whistle at the sheer size of the room.

"Boy, never had a room of my own in the academy."

The room was mostly white with red stripes bearing the organization's emblem seemingly carved into the walls. Turning she tossed her tie onto the desk that filled the right side of the room. Reaching for her gloves, she quickly contemplated removing them before a yawn caused her to stop.

Walking towards the bed she quickly flopped down onto it. However, before she could move to lay down she felt that something was on the bed with her.

Jumping up she quickly turned to the bed with narrowed eyes. There was a sizable lump under the blankets, however she couldn't see any movement from it. Slowly gripping the edge of the blankets she began to wonder what the lump could be.

"Please let that just be a misplaced pillow."

Yanking the blankets off of the bed she felt her eyes widen as she caught sight of what it was.

A girl with short gray hair was curled up on the bed. She was wearing a loose brown jacket with what looked like a pink nightgown underneath it. With the blanket fully removed the girl in the bed shivered slightly, not making a sound as she curled tighter.

Smiling at the adorable sight before her, Alise slowly sank to her knees. Head plopping onto the edge of the bed, making sure not to bother the girl.

Looking up to the girl once more before her eyes slowly began closing.

"I hope you don't mind me looking at you, but you took my bed so I consider that compensation..."

She almost had to force out her last few words as sleep quickly took her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

A new story for a new fandom I've recently fallen in love with! However, despite the original game's late game tone, this is going to be a fun little Yuri story!

I apologize, but due to scheduling problems, this chapter is split. But don't worry, the next chapter will have the visit to the Factory. And I also apologize if the second half of this seems a little rushed. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

Also, I haven't really looked into military ranking in a while, so I might have used a incorrect one.

And finally, each T-Doll is going to have a name. I bet you can't figure out where I'm getting them.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	2. Who Will She Be?

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area S09: T-Doll Production Facility_

Alise hummed a tune as she typed away at one of the many consoles lining the room. Looking up at the tube sitting behind the console, she smiled at the core that floated in the liquid.

Standing she reached forward and placed a hand on the tube, giggling as the cube seemed to hum in response.

"Oh, my first T-Doll! I can't wait to see what you become!"

Looking back to the console, she quickly finished her inputs and pressed the confirmation key. The console beeped and flashed green as a number that quickly started counting down. The girl raised an eyebrow as she noted the timer.

"Two hours and twenty minutes? Not as long as I thought."

"Well that's because you have me."

Alise jumped at the voice, quickly spinning around to see a smiling woman behind her. The woman had long, unruly blonde hair with vibrant blue eyes. She wore a faded green bikini top, shorts and armored boots.

When Alise calmed down, she returned the smile that the woman was giving her.

"Good morning Rina, nice to see someone else is up early today."

"Well," Rina's eyes narrowed, yet her smile remained; "I have to get up when non authorized personnel enter _my_ Factory."

"Oh, sorry about that. When I woke up this morning, I couldn't help myself."

"Commander, its 3:30 in the morning."

"I don't sleep much."

The woman sighed as she moved to the console, chuckling as she typed some more commands into it. A display screen popped up with technical information that Alise couldn't read. When she finished scanning it she turned back to the girl.

"You got an SMG T-Doll, an interesting first choice."

"How do you know what I built?"

The woman stood, putting her hands in her pockets as she turned to Alise.

"Oh I know the Production Timers for all T-Dolls in the database. Had to program them all into the system myself."

Alise looked back to the tube, but when a question popped into her head she quickly turned back to the woman.

"Why is the timer only for a couple of hours? I thought T-Dolls took multiple days to produce."

The woman, opened her mouth to respond, however she was cut off by a hiss. Both looked to see several mechanical arms lower into the tube. When they started forming material onto the cube Rina returned her attention back to Alise.

"To the question at hand, I am the reason. When I was first assigned to this base I realized that how close S09 is to the front line, we would need faster production in case anything happened. So, I tinkered around for a bit and managed to enhance the system."

Turning back to the tube she smiled when she saw the beginnings of a torso taking shape. The woman then turned and quickly began pushing Alise away from the tube.

"Alright Commander, you need to leave. Don't want to embarrass the poor girl when she gets finished."

"But, how will I know when she's complete?"

"I'll send her to the Command Center to meet you."

With that Alise was quickly pushed out of the room, she turned her head to Rina as the woman let go of her.

"Do you know if anyone else is up at this time?"

"You could try Helianthus, that woman _never_ sleeps."

And with that the door quickly slid shut, leaving the girl alone in the hallway. Standing there Alise started thinking of what to do, until her stomach growled at her. Sighing she pulled back her sleeve and looked down to her watch.

"Sorry stomach, the Mess Hall wouldn't be open now."

Receiving another growl, Alise simply shook her head as she began walking in the direction of the Command Center.

* * *

_Command Center_

"Good morning, Commander."

"Morning, Ms. Helian."

The woman turned her chair to face Alise, a scowl clearly evident. Raising an eyebrow she shifted her gaze to the Helian's side, and quickly spotted Kalina. The girl's head was resting on a pile of parts and paperwork. From the light snores coming from the girl, Alise could tell she was very much asleep.

Returning her attention to Helian she gave her an apologetic smile.

"She didn't last long did she?"

"No, but what is one to expect when having a welcoming party with AK-47."

The woman then reached behind her and picked up a data pad. She held it out to Alise, who eagerly accepted it.

"That is the training simulation I put together for you. If you are to be the Commander for this base, you will need to know how to command T-Dolls in combat scenarios."

"Alright, but are there any active T-Dolls who I can use for this?"

"No," Helian shook her head; "sadly the majority of T-Dolls at this base are retired and no longer have any combat functionality."

As the woman turned back to her console the door to the room hissed open. Alise turned to see the girl from her room walk into the room. However, instead of a nightgown she was wearing a white t-shirt with a black tie, dark gray skirt, and purple and gray sneakers.

As Alise again found herself staring at how cute her uniform was, the girl gave a salute as Helian also turned around.

"Oh, M200? I completely forgot you were stationed at this base. Where were you?"

The T-Doll didn't respond, she only gestured to Alise as she raised a gloved finger to her mouth. Helian sighed as she moved past Alise, crossing her arms as the T-Doll gave her a blank look.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of the Commander's room?"

Again the girl didn't respond, only moving to gesture towards the door. Again Helian sighed.

"I don't care how loud Carcano M1891 was being. You were told not to go in that room."

The girl then looked away from Helian, how stomped her foot as she leaned towards the T-Doll.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

Alise shifted her attention between the two, not knowing what to say. However, when Helian looked like she was about to go off on the girl, she decided to cut in.

"I don't mind that she wanted to use my room. I got a good look at how adorable she looked when she was sleeping."

Both Helian and M200 paused and turned to the girl, she chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. As M200 blushed, Helian cleared her throat and turned back to Alise.

"Getting back on track, Commander would you like to use M200 for this exercise?"

"If that's fine with her."

Alise looked towards M200, who quickly met her gaze and instantly looked to the floor, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. However, as the girl again put her finger up to her mouth she slowly nodded. Helian noticed this and sighed as she gave Alise a scowl.

"Alright then, we can begin the simulation. However, I wanted you to do this with more that one T-Doll, but this will have to do."

"Well then, it's good that I'm here."

The three turned to the door to see Rina walk into the room. She gave Alise a toothy grin as crossed her arms. Movement behind the woman caused Alise to shift her attention to behind Rina.

Hiding behind the woman was a short girl with long platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a black and red dress with a small red beret sitting on top of her head. Alise let out a little 'aw' as Rina pushed the girl in front of her.

"This is Gr-MP5, the T-Doll that you ordered."

The girl fidgeted as she looked up to Alise, she then rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Alise in a hug. She nuzzled the front of Alise's shirt before she slowly looked up to the girl.

"Hi Commander. I hope I can be of use to you."

Alise chuckled as she slowly placed a hand onto the girl's head.

"Of course, welcome aboard."

The girl let out a giggle as she pushed her head into Alise's hand. The girl then looked back to Helian with a smile.

"Alright Ms. Helian, it looks like I have my unit."

"Yes, then I will have AK-47 lead you to the Testing Area. I have to wake Kalina up and start on getting the simulation running."

With that Helian walked past the group and back to her console. Alise looked up to Rina, who winked as she moved towards the door.

"Alright girls, this way."

As the three started to leave the room, Alise quickly stopped as a sudden realization came to mind. M200 and Gr-MP5 gave her worried looks, only for her to smile.

"I'm sorry, I just realized I needed to name you guys."

Both T-Dolls looked to each other before returning their attention to the girl. Alise then nodded as she shifted her gaze to M200.

"Alright, you'll be...Ange."

Ange paused and nodded as she quickly grew accustomed to the new name. As she did this Alise looked down to Gr-MP5.

"And you will be...Naomi!"

As soon as the name left her lips, Gr-MP5 jumped and pulled her into another hug.

"Thank you Commander!"

Alise then chuckled as Naomi let go, she then looked at the two T-Dolls and nodded as she began walking out of the room.

"Alright, let's show them what we can do."

Naomi cheered and Ange nodded and the three quickly left the room. This left Helian alone as the woman tried to suppress her smile.

"She really is like you Kryuger. That gives me so much hope for the coming days."

Pulling up the simulation on her console she quickly began typing, pausing only as she heard another snore come from Kalina. Her eye twitching she quickly picked up a small tool and tossed it at the sleeping girl. It bounced off of the girl's head, causing Kalina to quickly jump up, gripping the injured part of her head. Looking around the room she quickly settled on Helian as her eyes narrowed.

"Oww, did you really need to do that?"

"Oh be quiet and begin simulation 1-1."

"Why? Did I miss something."

"Plenty, but that can wait, now start the program."

Kalina opened her mouth to retort, but another tool bouncing off of her head caused her to stop.

"Alright, alright, I'll start it up. Just please stop throwing things, Rina's party is still killing me."

* * *

Another chapter complete, I hope you enjoyed!

Introducing the members of Alise's Echelon! The Echelons that will be used in this story will be based on the ones I use in the game. With some changes here and there.

Also, showing off the concept of Retired T-Dolls. Most people I see seem to think that retiring a T-Doll is destroying them. However, in the world of the game it is the simple act of removing their weapons and programs that deal with combat.

So, it makes sense to me that some T-Dolls would choose to rejoin the military when they become Civilian T-Dolls.

Anyway, I apologize for any oddities with the writing, I am attempting to fit the plot of the game into a comedic story. During combat it will be easier, so look forward to that. Also, I was kind of feeling a bit lazy when writing this chapter, I apologize about that.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
